AFTER THE CREDITS The Apple Mother Knows Best
by Ster J
Summary: Amanda warns Spock that she and Sarek would be aboard the Enterprise soon.


Title: AFTER THE CREDITS The Apple "Mother Knows Best"

Author: Ster Julie

Codes: Spock, Amanda, Sarek

Rating: PG

Part 1 of 1

Summary: Amanda warns Spock that she and Sarek would be aboard the _Enterprise_ soon.

Note: The Vulcna words are from the Vulcan Language Dictionary, a great resource!

--ooOoo--

Spock activated the comm unit in his quarters.

"Live long and prosper, Mother," he said as _T'Sai_ Amanda's face appeared on the viewscreen.

"Peace be with you, Spock," she replied warmly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Spock asked curiously. His mother almost _never_ called him via subspace.

" I wanted to give you a heads up," Amanda began. "Your father and I will be traveling to the conference at Babel, aboard the _Enterprise._"

Spock nodded. The officers had been briefed the day before about their orders to "shuttle and babysit" the many planetary representatives en route to the peace conference. He was already hip deep in planning for the monumental tasks of housing, feeding, entertaining, and shepherding the 114 delegates without any cultural faux pas or interplanetary incidents.

"I know that you are very busy right now, Spock," Amanda continued, "but I do hope that you will find the time to spend some time with your father."

Spock turned away from the screen. "Nothing has changed between us, Mother," he said glumly. "It is illogical to expect that everything is fine between us now."

" It's not like you to give up so easily, Spock!" Amanda scolded. "This is your chance, the perfect opportunity for you two to settle your differences. You have a little over three weeks to think about what you will say to Sarek, understood?

"Yes, Mother," Spock acquiesced quietly.

Amanda took a gentler tone. "Your father is no monster, Spock," she soothed. "He keeps tabs on you, you know. In his own way, he is very proud of you, of your accomplishments. He follows your career scrupulously."

"He has an odd way of showing it," Spock murmured.

Amanda let that comment slide. She changed subjects. "So, how have you been, Son?"

Spock sighed delicately. "I was thinking of you just yesterday, Mother," he said in answer.

"Oh?" Amanda replied.

"Yes. I was planning a trip to Australia."

To anyone else, that statement would be a non sequitur, but Amanda knew that is was a code phrase between mother and son that meant that Spock had had an extremely bad day.

"What happened, Baby?" she asked gently. "Can you tell me about it?"

Spock shook his head. "No," he answered, "but I can tell you that I was hit with poisonous thorns, I mishandled an exploding rock, I walked into a force field, and I was hit by lightning."

"And happy April Fool's Day to you, too," she responded.

S pock shook his head again. "I assure you, each of those things happened to me yesterday, in the course of an afternoon."

Amanda was alarmed. "But any _one_ of those things could have killed you!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Spock said softly. "Fortunately, all my injuries were minor."

"Thank the ancestors!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Indeed," Spock breathed.

"Are you fully recovered?" she asked, always the mother.

Spock smiled slightly. "Yes, Mother," he replied. "You needn't worry."

"I _have_ to worry, Spock," she replied. "I'm a mother. It's my job!" Amanda smiled at the change she sensed in Spock's mood. "So, what do you need me to bring for you?" she asked.

"Mother, you needn't bring me anything," Spock demurred.

"I know," she said brightly. "I _want _to bring you something. So, what would you like?"

Spock considered. "A tin of jeweled biscuits would be adequate."

Amanda smiled. She had already prepared a large tin of the multi-grain, dried fruit studied cookies that were Spock's favorite. "I already have those and some _kreyla _in the stasis unit for you. What else?" she prompted.

"Soup mix?"

"Done. What else?"

"Mother, you need not trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble, Spock," she replied. "After all, _your_ ship is picking us up. Just think of me as your grocer."

Spock thought a moment. "In that case, I also need to replenish my supplies of incense, _bar-kas_ tea, and hot peppers. Also, some of your brownies would be very welcomed."

Amanda smiled at Spock's grocery list. "No fresh produce or herb plants?" she asked.

"I have a small garden in the hydroponics lab," he replied. "I have been able to grow a few things here."

"And how about something a little more grown-up to share with your friends?" she asked. "Your vineyard produced an outstanding crop two years ago. The wine is excellent."

"That would be very kind," Spock replied.

"Well, we'll see you in three weeks," Amanda concluded, "groceries and all. Take care of yourself."

"Safe passage, Mother," Spock replied. "I am looking forward to seeing you."

"And your father?" Amanda prompted.

"And Father," Spock acquiesced.

"And you will think about what I said," she continued. "You will try to get along with your father when we are there."

"Yes, Mother," Spock said dutifully. "I will do as you say."

"Oh," Amanda protested, "don't do it for me. Do it for the sake of our family."

"Of course, Mother. Live long and prosper."

-

Sarek peeked into the den at the sound of his wife's voice and saw Amanda speaking to Spock via subspace. He didn't balk at the extravagance of such a call. In fact,Sarek was pleased to see that their son looked well, that he comported himself with dignity. The subject they were discussing -- _him _-- rankled Sarek.

Yes, Spock looked well, content even. Sarek's spies kept him well informed of his son's accomplishments. Under different circumstances, he would be very proud of his illustrious son.

/_If only he didn't wear that damned uniform/_

END


End file.
